Colores opuestos
by SombraLN
Summary: Ellos son opuestos, en personalidad, actitud y hasta en color; aun así se complementan. (One shot con temática BL, ósea yaoi, amor entre chicos, más advertidos no pueden estar. Pareja principal KaraTodo, con referencia a OsoChoro e IchiJyushi)


Consideraciones antes de leer:

Negrita: **Dialogo**

Cursiva: _Pensamiento_

Osomatsu san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Azul y rosa, colores contrarios.

Él es rosa, un color suave, el color de los sentimientos, la sensibilidad.

Él es azul, un color fuerte, el color de la valentía, la honradez.

Los sextillizos pasan el rato en el dormitorio, Oso en el suelo con un manga, Kara en la ventana observando a la calle, Choro en un lado del sillón con una revista, Totty con el celular cerca de la puerta, Ichi y Jyushi en una esquina con un gato.

 **\- Que aburrido -** expresa Osomatsu con un bostezo, dejando el manga en el suelo y sentándose **\- ¿Quién me acompaña al pachinko? -** pregunta al resto que no responde, el mayor molesto compone un puchero **\- Son malos con su adorable hermano mayor -** gatea hasta Choromatsu y se recarga en sus en piernas **\- Tú irás conmigo, ¿Verdad? -**

 **\- No, así que deja de molestarme -** el de verde responde cortante.

 **\- Vaaamos... -** se acurruca en el otro como si fuese un gato.

 **\- No -**

 **\- Acompañameee -**

 **\- No -**

 **\- Por favoooor -**

 **\- N-no -** Choromatsu se remueve nervioso y es que su hermano mayor no solo se acomoda en sus piernas inocentemente, sino que ha colado una mano bajo su camisa dándole suaves caricias por la cintura.

 **\- Vamos Choro -** se pega más el mayor.

 **\- ¡B-bien! Deja de molestar... -** con un leve sonrojo cierra de golpe su revista mientras el mayor emocionado se levanta. Ambos se dirigen a la salida sin decir nada.

 **\- Nee Ichimatsu niisan -** Jyushi habla con su característica sonrisa **\- vamos a alimentar a los gatos del callejón ¿Si? -** el de morado sólo asiente tomando al gatito en brazos, ambos se levantan y salen.

Todomatsu camina hasta el sillón sin retirar la vista del teléfono, se recuesta dejando sus pies cerca de Kara que observa por la ventana a sus hermanos alejándose.

 **\- Totty, ¿Quieres salir por un** _ **ice cream**_ **? -**

 **\- ¿Eh? Si vas a invitarme que sea algo mejor, un buen café por ejemplo -**

 **\- Claro,** _ **my honey**_ **-**

Todomatsu se levantó y miro a Kara de pies a cabeza.

 **\- Conoces la regla, si saldrás conmigo debes vestirse decentemente -** el de camisa blanca toma su sombrero y camina hasta la puerta **\- te espero abajo así que date prisa -**

Karamatsu ve al otro salir, se levanta y busca entre sus cosas ropa que el menor considera "normal" aun no entiende porque a Totty no le gusta su grandioso fashion, pero no le importa mucho mientras pueda salir con él a disfrutar el día. Mientras se cambia no puede evitar sonreír pensando en lo feliz que es al estar con el de rosa. En ocasiones aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuvieran juntos, hasta sus hermanos decían que eran totalmente opuestos, aunque si lo analizaba era el mismo caso con las otras parejas ¿No?; Ichi y Jyushi eran el más claro ejemplo de opuestos, bueno, al menos frente al resto lo eran, porque él ya había descubierto en un par de ocasiones que el hermano tétrico en realidad podía ser muy dulce con el más inquieto, además de que compartían el amor a los animales, principalmente los gatos… después de todo tenían cosas en común; con Oso y Choro la única diferencia es que uno intentaba ser más responsable que el otro, fuera de eso eran un par de pervertidos que se acoplaban bastante bien; tal vez tenían razón… él y Totty eran diferentes, en definitiva eran dos caras de una moneda, el más joven era ambicioso, manipulador y frio, mientras él era conformista, complaciente y de buen corazón. Tal vez si eran muy opuestos.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! ¡Estas tardando! -** Totty le llamaba desde abajo con un tono notablemente impaciente.

 **\- Ya voy -** anuncio el mayor terminando de ponerse un cinturón negro.

Cerca de la entrada Todomatsu ve a Kara bajar las escaleras, sonríe internamente al apreciar su look, una camiseta negra, un pantalón del mismo color, un saco azul y claro sus inseparables gafas colgadas en el cuello de la primer prenda. Todomatsu no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se podía ver el otro cuando evitaba usar ropa tan extravagante. No lo diría en voz alta, pero pese a ser sextillizos no podía negar que Kara era el que mayor atractivo masculino tenia, contrario a el que curiosamente tenía más del encanto femenino.

 **\- No puedo creer que tardarás tanto -** le reprendió al mayor quién solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

En la calle anduvieron uno al lado del otro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, conforme se alejaban de los lugares conocidos Totty se fue acercando poco a poco a Kara hasta terminar colgado de su brazo.

No era que les avergonzara estar juntos, pero por los rumbos cotidianos preferían evitar las miradas molestas de vecinos y algunos conocidos.

Llegaron al centro comercial y anduvieron por las tiendas tranquilamente, ante cualquier capricho del menor Kara no dudaba en complacerle. Para esto el mayor había conseguido un trabajo temporal como ayudante en un almacén. Le hacía feliz ver sonreír al menor con cada cosa nueva que le compraba.

Se detuvieron en un local para tomar un café y de paso comer algo. Totty pidió una ensalada mientras Kara ordenó un plato con mucha carne. Nuevamente la diferencia en sus gustos se hacía notar.

Siempre era igual, a Kara le gustaban las películas de acción, a Totty las comedias; Totty prefería el pop, Kara las baladas; a Kara le llamaba la atención actividades como escalar o kick boxing, mientras Totty se inclinaba más por el ejercicio en un gimnasio. Siempre lo mismo, totalmente opuestos.

Aun así, no solían tener discusiones ya que era el mayor quien siempre cedía a los gustos del otro. Las únicas veces que peleaban era a causa de terceros.

Estaban terminando de comer cuando un joven de traje y corbata amarilla se acercó a ellos.

 **\- Que sorpresa encontrarte Matsuno -** le hablo al de rosa con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Atsushi ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi apellido -** respondió el menor con un pequeño puchero.

 **\- Cierto, es la costumbre desde la escuela, lo siento Totty -**

En cuanto el tercero apareció Karamatsu no puedo evitar mirarle con seriedad, ese tipo tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer cuando salía con Totty, siempre sonriéndole y llamando su atención mientras a él lo ignoraba cínicamente. Karamatsu no era tan idiota como afirmaba el resto, sabía que el tal Atsushi andaba tras Totty y aunque el menor le afirmó que solo era un buen amigo eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan molesto.

 **\- Hey Totty -** Atsushi se acercó al otro **\- le hice unas mejoras a mi auto, deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta -**

 **\- Si, por supuesto, hay que quedar -** respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

 **\- Pensaba más bien en ir ahora -** el joven coloca sus manos en la mesa acercando una de ellas sutilmente a la mano de Totty, Kara al notarlo se levanta molesto golpeando la mesa y haciendo brincar a los otros dos.

 **\- Nos vamos -** anuncio Kara dejando dinero sobre la mesa y acercándose a Totty para tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo empujando a Atsushi en el proceso.

El de traje se quedó viendo como Karamatsu se llevaba al otro pese a las protestas del menor y las miradas curiosas de algunos comensales.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? -** Totty le reclamaba al mayor que no le respondía y seguía llevándole del brazo **\- Detente... -** molesto por ser ignorado se zafó de golpe quedándose de pie y observando enojado al mayor, quedaron a mitad de un pasillo con pocas personas **\- ¿Qué te ocurre? -**

 **\- ¿A mí? -** Kara le miraba notablemente enojado **\- tu amiguito es el único culpable, mira que ser tan... -**

 **\- ¡Hey!, te recuerdo que Atsushi es mi amigo, además ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, te dije que no había nada entre nosotros -**

 **\- Pues deberías dejárselo más en claro a él -**

 **\- Basta Karamatsu, esto era un buen día y tenías que arruinarlo con tus estúpidos celos -** Todomatsu comenzó a andar pasando de largo a Kara **\- nos vamos a casa -**

Karamatsu le dejo andar un par de pasos y luego siguió al otro.

Caminaban en silencio, el mayor detrás de su hermano.

Andaban en la planta baja cuando se escuchó el grito de una chica, ambos hermanos giraron para ver como una pareja hacia una escena a medio camino, una chica era sujetada por un joven, las personas pasaban ignorando la situación o se detenían a cierta distancia para ver mejor el espectáculo; de pronto la chica se liberó del agarre y corrió justo en dirección a Karamatsu, tropezando con este y cayendo sobre él.

 **\- L-lo siento –** la chica tartamudeo nerviosa quitándose de encima.

 **\- No hay cuidado –** el de azul se pone de pie y ayuda a la chica a levantarse **– ¿Estas bien? –** pregunta con una gran sonrisa a lo que la chica asiente; en seguida el novio de esta aparece por detrás, Kara al notar que tenía la intención de sujetarla por inercia se coloca frente a ella.

 **\- A un lado idiota, esto no te concierne, ella viene conmigo –** vocifera el chico mientras la joven se escondía tras Kara.

 **\- Me parece que la dama no desea acompañarte –**

 **\- ¡No me jodas! –** el chico lanza a un golpe a Kara quien lo detiene sin problemas.

 **\- No hagas esto más difícil –** advierte Kara con un tono serio. El chico retrocede, mira a la chica y tras unas maldiciones se retira totalmente molesto.

La chica suspira aliviada al ver que el otro se aleja **– Gracias –** le dedica una sonrisa a Kara.

 **\- No fue nada, cualquiera hubiese actuado igual –** se despide con un ademan y camina hasta Totty quien se había alejado unos pasos y continua con un rostro serio.

 **\- ¿Que fue todo eso? –** pregunta Todomatsu.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Actuando como todo un caballero, ¿A quién tratas de impresionar? –**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? Pero si solo… -** Kara es interrumpido cuando la chica se acerca a ellos.

 **\- Disculpa –** Ambos hermanos le miran mientras ella extiende un pequeño papel hacia Kara **– Gracias** – el mayor toma el papel y la chica vuelve a sonreír con un leve rubor para alejarse en seguida.

 **\- ¿Que te dio? –** Pregunta Todomatsu curioso mientras el otro desdobla el papel, Kara se ruboriza mientras el otro parece tener llamas en los ojos **\- ¿Por qué te dio su número? –**

 **\- Bueno, supongo que quería agradecer –** el mayor evita la mirada volviendo a doblar el trozo de papel y guardándolo por inercia en su bolsillo; tal acción no pasa desapercibida por el de rosa quien furioso le saca el papel de la ropa para hacerlo trizas frente al rostro de ambos.

 **\- ¿Quién se cree esa? –** pregunta molesto el menor retomando el camino que llevaban antes.

 **\- Vamos Totty… -** Kara suspira avanzando hasta él **– ¿No harás una escena por esto verdad? –**

 **\- Claro, ahora yo soy el que está mal, no acabas tú de hacerme una escenita en el restaurant? –**

 **\- Eso es totalmente diferente, a esta chica ni siquiera la conozco y tu amigo solo es un descarado que trata de ligarte aunque yo esté presente –**

 **\- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? ¡Solo es mi amigo! –**

 **\- No soy idiota, se acerca demasiado a ti con cualquier pretexto y siempre te invita a salir –**

 **\- Eres un paranoico, Atsushi es muy agradable conmigo –**

 **\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? ¿Me vas a decir que no has notado como te mira? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué tienes que asumir que le gusto? ¿No todos los que te rodean son homosexuales sabes? –**

 **\- …pero, ¡Si tú lo eres! –**

 **\- ¡Tú también y no lo grito a los cuatro vientos! –** grita furioso el menor y corre a los baños más cercanos, la gente que se encuentra cerca solo observa con curiosidad como el mayor se encamina a una banca dejándose caer y dejando salir un pesado suspiro.

 **\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? –** se pregunta a si mismo con fastidio pasando una mano por su cabello.

En efecto, ellos solo terminaban peleando a causa de terceros, en casos así lo mejor era esperar a que cada uno se le bajara el coraje para olvidar lo sucedido y continuar como si nada, claro que en ocasiones era necesario un regalo por parte de Kara o una disculpa por parte de Totty, como fuera, siempre lograban salir de los malos entendidos.

Todomatsu se encontraba encerrado en uno de los baños, estaba recargado sobre la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

 _Karamatsu idiota… porque tenía que arruinar nuestra cita. Atsushi solo es mi amigo, ¿Por qué no lo entiende?... sé que él a veces es muy atento conmigo, pero es porqué nos conocemos desde la escuela, no es que a mí me interese, aunque tiene dinero… pero estoy seguro de que a mí me gusta Kara…_

Todomatsu suspira y sale del baño. Busca con la mirada a su hermano, lo ve a lo lejos en una banca, comienza a avanzar hacia el pero es detenido por una mano que le sujeta del brazo derecho, se gira de inmediato para encontrarse con su amigo Atsushi.

 **\- Hola otra vez Totty –**

 **\- Atsushi… -**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –**

 **\- Nada, es solo que me sorprendiste –** responde un poco nervioso, el de traje sigue sin soltarle.

 **\- Oye, que tal si ahora vamos a dar la vuelta en mi auto, te encantara, tiene asientos nuevos –**

 **\- Ahora estoy un poco ocupado, será en otra ocasión –**

 **\- Vamos, no seas así, ya estamos aquí así que anda –** comienza a llevarle en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Karamatsu.

 **-P-pero… -** Totty mira hacia la banca observando que su hermano aun parecía enojado, si el mayor veía al de traje probablemente volverían a discutir. Pensando en que era mejor desairar a su amigo en otro lugar se dejó llevar.

Karamatsu suspiraba por enésima vez tratando de reducir el estrés que estaba sintiendo, era un día perfecto y todo se había arruinado en segundos, tal vez exagero y no debió sacar a Totty por la fuerza del restaurant pero le había sido imposible pensar con claridad cuando Atsushi hizo aquel movimiento.

 _Debería pedirle perdón, probablemente él también se disculpara conmigo y tengamos suerte de terminar bien esta cita… si, eso debería hacer._

Karamatsu se levantó decidido, antes de empezar a caminar le pareció ver a lo lejos a Totty, al momento pensó que el menor aun molesto se iba a casa, pero al mirar bien alcanzo a ver a Atsushi con él. Se quedó quieto con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Atsushi aun sin soltar a Totty lo llevo hasta el estacionamiento, anduvieron hasta un lujoso auto, el de traje le abrió la puerta al otro quien solo se mantuvo de pie.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Totty? –**

 **\- Atsushi, dejemos esto para otro día, ¿Si? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? Vamos, no te hagas del rogar –** lo sujeta nuevamente intentando que entre al auto.

 **\- No, en serio, será otro día –** Todomatsu se resiste ante lo que el otro ejerce mayor fuerza **– Atsushi, basta, me estas lastimando –**

 **\- Anda Totty, no tengo tiempo de jugar –**

 **\- ¡Te dije que no! –** se suelta del agarre y mira molesto a su amigo **\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –**

 **\- ¿Conmigo? Eres tu quien se hace el difícil ¿Y soy yo el del problema? –**

 **\- Estas actuando muy raro… -**

 **\- Sera que ya me estoy cansando de tu rechazo –** Atsushi le miraba de forma seria.

 **\- Atsushi… ¿Q-qué dices? –**

 **\- Vamos Totty, deja de fingir que no lo habías notado –** el de traje se acerca a Todomatsu quedando a centímetros de su rostro **– Nos conocemos de tiempo y sabes que soy un buen partido, así que no alarguemos más la situación, anda sube y vayamos a un mejor lugar –** finaliza acariciando el rostro del menor, recibiendo un manotazo en el acto.

 **\- Lo siento Atsushi, pero estas confundido, yo solo te veo como un amigo –** Totty le miraba con seriedad.

 _Maldita sea, no puedo creer que Karamatsu niisan tuviese razón, ahora en serio tendré que disculparme._

 **\- Vaya, cuanta seriedad, pero ¿Sabes que eso no me detendrá cierto? –**

 **\- Es una pena, pero yo ya salgo con alguien –**

 **\- Lo sé, con uno de tus hermanos ¿No? –**

 **\- ¿L-lo sabias? –** pregunta Totty totalmente asombrado.

 **\- Claro, habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que lo suyo va más allá de un cariño fraternal, pero a decir verdad no me sorprende, eres deliciosamente encantador –** Atrae al menor sujetándolo de la cintura.

 **\- Suéltame, te dije que no me interesas –** coloca sus manos en el pecho del otro en un vano intento de alejarlo.

 **\- Me conoces, sabes que siempre obtengo lo que quiero –** lo lleva hasta el auto subiéndolo al asiento de copiloto, el sombrero de Totty cae al suelo **– y ahora lo que quiero es a ti –** sujeta una palanca provocando que el asiento se incline por completo junto con el menor, de inmediato se posiciona sobre este.

 **\- ¡Déjame! –** Todomatsu intenta golpearlo pero el mayor sujeta sus muñecas con fuerza.

 **\- Tranquilo –** se acerca a su oído **– seré gentil –** deposita un beso en el cuello del menor que comienza a temblar ante el contacto.

El mayor continua depositándole besos sin vergüenza alguna de ser atrapados, mientras Totty sigue intentando zafarse, el miedo le ha privado de emitir palabra alguna y solo puede suplicar en silencio por que el otro se detenga.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando… Karamatsu niisan… ayúdame…_

El menor cerro con fuerza los ojos en cuanto sintió que el otro bajaba una mano a su entrepierna, tras unos segundos sintió como todo el peso sobre él desaparecía mientras se escuchaba un ruido sordo. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, Atsushi ya no estaba sobre él, ahora se encontraba en el suelo sujetando su rostro, frente a este Karamatsu se mantenía de pie.

 **\- K-kara… -** Totty logra pronunciar llamando su atención. Su hermano se giró a verlo, un rostro intimidante se mostraba en el mayor, se acercó lentamente a Totty, en cuanto estuvo frente a él lo abrazo con fuerza.

Todomatsu sorprendido al inicio se mantuvo quieto un par de segundos, después correspondió el gesto ocultando su rostro lloroso en el mayor esperando que el temblor de su cuerpo desapareciera.

 **\- L-lo siento –** hablaba el de rosa en voz baja **– tenías razón… –**

Karamatsu no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo la ira y las ansias de asesinar a aquel que se había atrevido a tocar no solo a su hermano menor, sino a su pareja.

 **\- ¿Es en serio? –** La voz de Atsushi resonó tras ellos **– Totty, no puede ser que lo prefieras a él sobre mí –** se levantó lentamente, su voz denotaba el disgusto, pero más allá de ser por un corazón roto era por el duro golpe a su ego de ser rechazado por primera vez y claro por el notable golpe en su rostro que le había propinado el de azul haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

 **\- Desaparece de mi vista… -** Karamatsu sentencio al otro quien retrocedió un paso.

Todomatsu más tranquilo suspiro, salió por completo del auto, despegándose del mayor levanto su sombrero colocándoselo con toda calma, rodeo por el cuello a Karamatsu plantándole un beso en los labios, luego miro al de traje.

 **\- En efecto, lo prefiero a él un millón de veces más que a cualquier otro –** su mirada era fría, si bien hace unos instantes había estado temblando de miedo, el tener a Karamatsu a su lado le daba toda la seguridad que necesitaba para mostrar ese lado que pocos conocían.

Tras el beso del menor Karamatsu se relajó, abrazando a su pareja por la cintura. Aun tenía ganas de asesinar al otro, pero con Todomatsu presente sabía que no haría una locura innecesaria, igual podría buscar darle una lección después al de traje, tal vez hasta podría invitar a algunos de sus otros hermanos, estaba seguro de que ellos accederían con gusto.

Totty libero el cuello del mayor y se colgó de su brazo, Karamatsu sonrió ante el gesto. Ambos se encaminaron a la salida mientras Atsushi se mantenía con la mirada baja conteniendo el coraje.

En un hotel, no muy barato a petición de Totty, la pareja se encuentra en la cama descansando con solo una sabana cubriéndoles, su ropa se encuentra regada por el piso, Totty esta recargado en el pecho del mayor que le abraza mientras acaricia su cabello.

 **\- Totty... -** el mayor rompe el silencio **\- ¿Me quieres? -**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio preguntas cuando acabamos de hacerlo? -** le abraza acurrucandose más en el mayor.

 **\- Es solo que... Pensaba que alguien como Atsushi podría darte la vida que mereces -**

 **\- Idiota... -** _¿Por qué saca a ese estúpido en la conversación?_ **– solo estas buscando que diga algo cursi y vergonzoso, ¿No? –**

Karamatsu se posiciono sobre el menor con una sonrisa de lado y una penetrante mirada.

 **\- Me conoces muy bien –** se inclinó para depositarle un beso **– quiero escucharte… -**

 **\- … no te quiero, te amo -** respondió el menor con un leve rubor.

No había duda, eran totalmente opuestos; solo Todomatsu conocía ese lado dominante que surgía en su hermano durante la intimidad, mientras que solo Karamatsu había tenido el gusto de ver el lado sumiso del menor.

Todomatsu jalo al otro con suavidad para volver a besarse, esta vez profundizaron el beso.

¿Opuestos?, sí, totalmente, pero se dice que los opuestos se atraen y ellos eran prueba de ello.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

¿Esperaban hard? Pues aún no se me da redactarlo, tal vez algún día XD

Espero les guste, al inicio iba a escribir un triángulo amoroso (que espero iniciar pronto) pero primero necesitaba escribir de estos dos porque nunca los había visto como pareja, precisamente por ser tan opuestos. Pero debo decir que encontré muchos puntos a favor para shippearlos.

Esta historia va para Karamatsu Girl 4, sé que te prometí un IchiKaraTodo pero esto ya es un inicio n_n

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
